PROJECT SUMMARY The Environmental Health Statistics and Bioinformatics Facility Core (EHSBFC) is designed to provide state of the art statistical collaboration and bioinformatics support for all Center members. The Facility members have developed, and are continuing to develop, methodologies that are central to new directions in laboratory-based and epidemiological environmental health research. The Facility provides expert statistical and bioinformatics collaboration and consulting to all NIEHS Center investigators, with special emphasis on the development of new research initiatives that include the design and analysis of pilot studies and the development of applications for peer reviewed funding, as well as on the introduction of new methods to meet the evolving research needs of Center investigators. This seamless collaboration provides support to Center investigators that is directed towards detecting, understanding, and preventing injury induced by environmental and occupations exposures in human diseases (see Overall: Specific Aims) through the (1) identification and quantification of occupational or ambient environmental risk factors that contribute to the development of human dysfunctions and diseases; (2) identification of biological, chemical, and epigenetic markers for the detection and quantification of exposure to chemicals in the workplace and ambient environments; (3) conduct of interdisciplinary research that promotes understanding of molecular, epigenetic, and physiological mechanisms of environmentally related disorders; (4) development of in vivo and in vitro models to evaluate toxic and epigenetic effects of environmental pollutants related to human exposures; (5) identification of new modalities for intervention and protection against environmentally induced diseases before and after environmental exposure. Further, the EHSBFC provides support and collaboration to other Center Facility Cores, to all pilot projects and research initiatives and provides training and education for investigators that includes experimental design and rigor, transparency, and reproducibility in research.